villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hades (Disney)
|type of villain = Hegemonic Death God}} Hades is the main antagonist of Disney's Hercules franchise, and one of the secondary antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains. He is the ruler of the Underworld, Pain and Panic's leader and boss, Hercules' uncle and arch-nemesis, and Zeus' younger (older in original Greek mythology) brother. He was voiced by in all of his appearances, who also played Falcon in Stuart Little 2, Captain Ahab in The Adventures of Moby Dick, Dr. Phillium Benedict in Recess: School's Out!, Gloomius Maximus in Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, Martin Walker in White House Down, Ned Trent in The Specialist, and Mike Toreno in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and would later play Lex Luthor. Whereas his singing voice was provided by in the song "It's Our House Now!" in Mickey's House of Villains. Personality Hades is normally cynical, sarcastic, manipulative and ruthless, but he has a serious anger management problem. As an Olympian God, he is immortal and specifically has authority over the dead. Though temperamental and destructive, he is a persuasive fast-talker and a shrewd bargainer acting along the lines of a seedy car salesman or con-artist. At some point prior to the film, he took ownership of Megara's soul as the result of one of these bargains. Hades is shown to be completely aggressive, resentful, and jealous of Zeus' position as King of the Gods and makes long-term plans to overthrow and kill him. Also, unlike most villains, Hades really does not like arrogance, but he does have constant mood swings, being entertaining, comedic and laid-back one minute,cloaking his dark aspirations in sarcasm and misdirection, and then argumentative, short-tempered, impatient and angry the next as even the slightest inconvenience sends him into a fiery rage despite his humorous attempts to remain calm. Despite his villainous and egotistical nature, Hades can also be quite honest and appreciative, even willing to honor his deals to those who served him well. This was confirmed when he happily frees Megara from her servitude after draining Hercules of his super strength, saying that a deal is a deal. Also, when Megara was harmed and killed by the pillar that she protected Hercules from, Hercules' strength was restored, even though it would mean the downfall of Hades' diabolical plan. As well, Hades can also be somewhat friendly and demonstrative at times (hence when he politely introduced himself and greeted Hercules and others). In House of Mouse, Hades is more polite and thoughtful, but only towards Maleficent (whom he has a crush on). Appearance Hades is a slender, muscular humanoid. He has bluish-gray skin, flaming blue hair, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. He is also very tall. Hades' fire hair also affects his emotions: when he is angry, his skin turns red and his hair turns orange. In Hercules: The Animated Series, when Hades is confused or embarrassed, his hair goes out, revealing his baldness. Hades wears a black, gray, and blue robe with skull garments. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Hades controls fire and can shoot it in any direction, which destroys any object in its path. **'Magma Manipulation': As the god of death, Hades can not only manipulate fire but also lava and magma. *'Conjuring': He has the ability to create objects out of black mist *'Teleportation': He can teleport himself to one point to another in black smoke. *'Reality Warping': He has the ability to warp reality by the using of the deal (like when he took Hercules' strength or when he healed Megara's former lover). **'Resurrection:' As an immortal god, Hades can manipulate life and death and bring someone back from the dead, like he did with Jafar. **'Sickness Inducement': As the god of death, Hades can manipulate sicknesses and other deadly diseases that can make someone die. *'Terrakinesis:' Hades has shown to have the power to manipulate the terrain when he was chasing after Prometheus and Hercules. *'Telekinesis': Hades can move any object with his mind, like when he throw an alter on Hercules. *'Underworld's Creatures control': He has the ability to control monsters like Cerberus, a three-headed dog, guards his palace. He can also create monsters. *'Immortality': He is unaffected by age and he cannot die (unless he were to drink the magic potion that made Hercules mortal). *'God-like strength and durability': As a god has shown huge levels of superhuman strength, endurance, durability, stamina, enhanced senses, and superhuman healing factor. However, his strength is noticeably inferior to Zeus' and equal to Poseidon's. *'Dark Magic Manipulation': Hades is highly skilled in Dark Magic, including Necromancy. Former Powers and Abilities *'Lightning Manipulation': In the episode "Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate", Hades briefly altered fate to create an alternate universe, were he was King of the Gods and his brother Zeus was the God of Death. In this altered world, Hades also copied and stole his brother's lightning powers. However, after Hercules fixed the tapestry and restored the real universe, Hades then lost his position and Lightning Powers and was reverted as the God of Death. Relationships Allies *Jafar - Resurrectee and Friend *The Fates - Assistants *Pain and Panic - Minions and Enforcers *Titans - Uncles and Aunts, former enemies turned allies Enemies *Cronus - Father and Attempted Killer * Olympian Gods - Family turned Enemies **Zeus - Brother turned enemy **Poseidon - Brother turned enemy **Hera - Sister turned enemy *Megara - Former Minion turned Enemy *Phil - Enemy *Hercules - Nephew turned Enemy and Attempted Victim *Aladdin - Attempted Victim *Abu - Kidnapped *Icarus - Kidnapped and Attempted Minion *Magic Carpet *Pegasus *Cassandra - Former Minion Quotes }} Trivia *Hades is ranked #8 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *Hades has a surprisingly large fanbase. Various fans have sympathy for Hades, claiming that he truly could be a good person if he was never humiliated. **Another reason why Hades has a large fanbase could possibly be the fact that he is a very comedic villain. Originally, he was supposed to be less comedic and more serious. However, when James Woods auditioned for the role, Hades became the comedic villain that he is today. **Hades is the only Disney Villain who is loved by various fans as their personal favorite hilarious animated villain for various furious failures and funny humiliation. *Hades' voice actor, James Woods has stated that Hades is his favorite voice role and he reprises the role at any opportunity and has successfully done so with only one exception where his singing voice was provided by Rob Paulsen. **Also, James Woods ate a watermelon while recording to make the slurping sounds more authentic in the scene where he is eating worms. *His defeat (thrown into the River Styx) is potentially a reference to the Devil being thrown into the Lake of Fire in The Revelation of Saint John. However, the difference is while Hades was merely trapped in the River; Satan is completely and utterly destroyed from his fall into the Lake of Fire. *It was unknown how Hades became evil in the first place, but it can be assumed that it was out of jealousy that Zeus got to rule Olympus while he got stuck ruling the Underworld. *In classical mythology, Hades was actually a relatively passive and acquiescent god; he was simply feared, because of his position among the Olympians (i.e. he ruled over the Underworld). *Due to his immortality, Hades and Governor Ratcliffe are the only two Disney Renaissance villains who do not die at the end of his film, meaning that he would be able to find a way out of his fate. Although Jafar did not die at the end of the Aladdin, he actually dies at the end of the 1994 sequel The Return of Jafar. *He was originally supposed to be voiced by , who also portrayed Frank Costello in Martin Scorsese's The Departed, Jack Torrance in Stanley Kubrick's The Shining, The Joker in Tim Burton's Batman, Jimmy Hoffa in Danny DeVito's Hoffa, Colonel Nathan R. Jessup in Rob Reiner's A Few Good Men, and Daryl Van Horne in the 1987 film The Witches of Eastwick by George Miller. However, Nicholson turned down the role because he felt that his payment was bad. Curiously, James Woods was considered to portray the Joker before Nicholson obtained the role. ** , the late , , , , , and were all considered for the role of Hades. *Before the release of Descendants 3, it was theorized that he was Mal's absent father since the film's trailer. This is later confirmed in the film when it was released. *Hades' supervising animator was Nik Ranieri. Navigation pl:Hades (Disney) de:Hades (Disney) Category:Death Gods Category:Deities Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Arena Masters Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Monster Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Master of Hero Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Game Bosses Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Stalkers Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Honorable Category:Crime Lord Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Psychics Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monarchs Category:Wealthy Category:The Heavy Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Siblings Category:Blackmailers Category:Fragmental Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Mythology Villains Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Satan Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Creator Category:Betrayed Category:Paranoid Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil